Fairy Tail Academy Dilemma
by MissForgetfulMe
Summary: All Gray Fullbuster wanted was to hang with his pals, pass high school and become a well known hockey player. All Juvia Lockser wanted was to spend her remaining high school life with her friends, graduate then get into a successful University and maybe, just maybe even go on a date with her crush. But some things don't go as plan, especially when you're in high school. -Gruvia-
1. Prologue

**Hello readers. So this chapter is crap. Basically, I have no idea what I wrote. I truthfully say, this chapter was not interesting to me. I don't like it. I like the story yes and I **_**love**_** my further chapters but I had no idea how to start so this is my scrap of it. Am I satisfied with it, **_**ehhhh**_**. But I promise you; the later chapters will be awesome!**

**Also, can you guys help me pick out a better name for the story or should I stick with it?**

* * *

**Fairy Tail Academy Dilemma**

**Prologue**

* * *

Juvia Lockser walked down the crowded hallway. It was no biggie. She had been enrolled in Fairy Tail Academy for 2 years now. She was use to the noisy chatting of teens on not-so-important subjects, the large amount of students bumping into her, the smell of perfume and hot dog breathe for breakfast. Everything.

Her blue hair sweep up in a high, tight pony tail. Her wavy hairstyle brushed past her shoulders but Juvia didn't mind. It was her new look and she was happy with it.

Her aqua blue eyes darted around the hall.

"_Geez,"_ she thought to herself. _"Where are they?"_

Juvia was hoping she may bumped into one of her best-girl-friends (BGF) on the way to the gym.

She fiddled with her pink butterfly hairclip.

"_Oh good,"_ she muttered in her head. _"Stop it! You'll ruin your manicure!"_

At that, Juvia dropped her hand, saving her not-so-new manicured nails. It was painted in different shades of blue, reflecting the waves of ocean overlapping on the seashore and some strays of white as clusters of foam.

Juvia gripped onto her folder and adjusted her messenger bag, her key chains rattled with soft chimes of _cling_.

She turned at a corner and pushed open the dull coloured gym doors.

She was greeted with a flash of bright light before her eyes got use to it.

"Ju-Chan!" the bluenette heard someone exclaimed before being tackled into a hug.

She couldn't help let out a laugh. "Good morning Levy-Chan!"

Levy McGarden, a short petite and also blue haired girl grinned back. "What took you so long?"

"Ah- Sorry." Juvia apologized before slumping her bag beside the other scattered bags. "I overslept."

"You overslept on the first day of school?" asked a certain blonde girl. Lucy Heartfilia kicked her legs up playfully. "Nice,"

There was a chores of laughs and giggles.

"Oh shut up, Lucy-San, or I'll tell Natsu-San you were the one who sprayed his motorbike _hot pink_ before school break!" Juvia joked, trying to sound serious but failed.

For a moment, Lucy's brown eyes widen in surprise but then relaxed. "Oh yeah right!"

"By the way, nice curls!" Erza Scarlet, first female student council president of Fairy Tail Academy commented on Juvia's new style. "It suits you."

Juvia smiled. "Thanks!"

"It's really cute, Juvia-Chan!" Mirajane Strauss clapped her hands enthusiastically. "Shall we start practice, everyone?"

"Do _they_ have to Mira?" groaned Cana Alberona as she took a sip from her bottle of booze.

Normally the other girls wouldn't mind practice but today everyone teamed up against the white-haired beauty.

"It's the first day of school Mira-San! Let's just hang and talk about what we did for summer!" Bisca Moulin plead.

"In that case, I guess we could skip practice today!"

Another chores followed by whoops of 'Yes!'.

"Erza, Cana, would you like to join us for some morning tea?" Levy questions, holding up a basket of packed food.

"Heck yeah!" Cana screamed and punched the sky while Erza nodded.

A large racking sound burst through the gym, in runs a young girl with dark blue hair; Wendy Marvell.

"Oh, I'm so sorry everyone! Carla was being moody this morning and wouldn't let me off early without causing a problem!" Wendy apologized, bowing in the process.

"It's okay! Technically, you're not late, everyone's early considering we have to meet up at 6am instead of 7am like the other students." Levy sing-song. "Cheerleading practice is canceled today. We're just about to have small feast."

Yes, cheerleading. Everyone in the room were cheerleaders except Erza who was too busy with her presidential work, Cana who thought working out was too bothersome and Wendy who was too young so she was nominated water girl, she was also handy with first-aid when someone was hurt.

The dress code for them –the cheerleaders- were white cheerleading matching outfits; a sleeveless top and skirts that reached their thighs with short pants underneath added with orange outlines. The school badge and school name written in orange at the front of their uniforms while the heir's name of the clothing at the back, also orange. The other policy for the cheerleaders were their hair, high pony tails _only_. Their main purpose were to _cheer_ for the school not go all fashionable with their hair.

"That cat of yours need a reality check. You're her master and she's the pet, not the other way around." Cana muttered, munching on a sandwich.

"Cana, don't eat at the gym! That's a strict school rule!" Erza snapped, adjusting her glasses.

"Fine, fine, Miss Scarlet."

"Let's eat outside." Lucy said grabbing her pink backpack. "The weather's nice today."

The others nodded.

"Let's climb the old oak tree while we're at it!" Juvia cried, almost slipping on the gym floor as she raced out. "Last one there's gotta buy us _all _smoothies after school!"

"You're on!" Levy shouted with glee.

"Yehaa!" the green-headed girl sprinted towards the tree.

Mirajane scratched her cheek. "Oh my,"

By the time the girls reached the tree, Wendy was claimed the loser however since she was the youngest and newest addition of the team, the girls decided to call the bet off.

Truth be told the old oak tree was their favourite hang out. They could spend hours talking, eating or climbing the tree there.

"So Juvia, what happened to your _oh-so-famous_ third-point of view?" Lucy asked, admiring her baby pink nails decorated with one key on each finger nail except the thumbs which had two keys (twelve keys of the zodiac). Before the school break, the girls decided to paint each others nails and keep them in perfect condition until the next sleepover, so far, everyone's were fine, a bit chipped off but fine.

"Well," Juvia explained hanging upside down from the tree oak's branch. Juvia's upper body, arms and head swayed as her legs supported her. "I decided it was time for me to be more mature. Quit the baby talk, you know? I even took up a part-time job at a newly open water park."

"That's cool." Chimed Levy sitting on the same branch that Juvia was hanging on. "That job seems to suit you since you're captain of the swim team."

"What do you work as, Juvia-Chan?" Mirajane announced, pouring mint tea for herself.

"A life guard," the taller bluenette spoke still upside down. She was getting dizzy.

"Wow, Juvia-San, you're a hero." Wendy informed, dazzled by her senior's job. She looked up to all her seniors and they never seem to reach their amazing limit.

"Eh?" Juvia blurted out, astonished by what her junior said. "N-No, not really, Wendy-Chan."

"So, if someone needs mouth-to-mouth, you'd kiss 'em?" Cana snickered, swallowing down a cupcake.

The swimmer blushed and opened her mouth to reply but Bisca answer for her. "Of course not, Cana-San. It's so obvious Juvia-San likes Gray-San. She wouldn't go kissing some random stranger. Besides, mouth-to-mouth resuscitation needs to be learned. You don't just expect to kiss someone and then, poof, they breathe again."

"Oh," Cana cooed. "So, you're saying Juvia would let the person die from lack of oxygen?"

Juvia was shocked by Cana's statement. "What? No! I would let a more experience life guard take over." God! Her being upside down and talking about her _crush_ was not helping her head. The world was now currently spinning. "I admit, I like _like_ Gray Fullbuster but come on, girls, he'd never date me! He's got like a _billion_ people at his feet. And I said _people_ because I'm pretty sure some guys would go gay just for him."

"True, Gray was born a pretty boy." Erza sign, licking her fingers that were full of crumbs. "What did the rest of you guys do for the holiday?"

And thus the round of story telling about what each and everyone of the girls did during summer break was told.

Lucy spent her time writing her novel and working as a maid in a maid café to pay her rent. The money was good.

Levy spent her time buying new books and reading them. End. That was pretty much it.

Erza went on dates with her boyfriend, Jellal Fernandes who was enrolled in Paradise Academy.

Same with Bisca, she went on dates with her boyfriend too, Alzack Connell.

Cana miraculously took a part-time job … at bar. She drank a lot and her pay check was now only ¼ of her original price. But she only took the job because she wanted to help her dad; Gildarts _in a way_ after he was involved a bad car accident and lost most of his left limbs and body parts. He now uses prosthetics.

Mirajane spent her holiday overseas with Elfman to visit her sister Lisanna who was studying abroad.

"Oh boy," cheered Wendy, it was finally her turn. She was about to tell what she did during her break but before the young mid-teen could speak to her friends, the sound of rumbling motorbikes filled the air.

"Speak of the devil." Bisca murmured. "Here comes the boys."

"Oh shit, Wendy, you're like a witch! Seeing the future and crap." Cana bad-mouthed, drinking her alcohol again.

"Cana, please, control you're language." Erza warned. "May I remind you, Wendy is not old enough to be exposed to these words."

"Okay, fine, sorry!" the drunken brunette apologized. "Geez, take a chill pill!"

"I don't associate with drugs." Erza responded firmly.

Cana stared back. "What?"

* * *

**Fun Facts**

The author started writing at age 12 and the title of her first book had sliped her mind though she remembered there was the word 'Academy' in it.

The author had spent most of her primary school years discussing anime shows and novels with her friends. She recalled one time when a teacher had corrected her spelling error which was the word 'Academy' written and spelled in 'Akademi'. The teacher then asked the whole class to spell 'Academy' out loud and to the author's embarrassment, she was the only one who had got it wrong.

After that the author was seldom caught scribbling in her examination pad during class.

* * *

**Please correct my grammar and spelling errors! Thank you!**


	2. Good Morning

**Hey! How y'all doing?**

**Been a while since I updated. Haha, and this is one of my biggest projects.**

**Enjoy! ****Please correct my grammar and spelling errors! Thank you!**

* * *

**Fairy Tail Academy Dilemma**

**Chapter One: Good Morning**

* * *

One by one, each and every one of the boys wheeled in their motorbikes in a parked position before they unclasp their helmets and turned their engines off.

Natsu, the first one to pocket his key stiffed a loud yawn before craning his head back, earning a few cracks here and there. The pinkette rubbed his eyes and began walking towards the entrance of the school, leaving his male buddies behind.

The girls paid half their attention towards Natsu, continuing their chat.

Levy had successfully gotten down from the old oak tree and was now sitting beside her blonde friend, discussing about the novel _The Hunger Games._

Juvia was still upside down, trying to swing herself right-side up so her head wouldn't feel dizzy anymore but failed each time. 3 months without cheerleading practice had weaken the swim captain's abdomen muscles.

Erza, Mirajane, Bisca, Cana and Wendy lingered on their summer vacation holidays as they munched on sandwiches and tea.

Their sweet girl bonding-time would have continued if a certain kick-boxing pro hadn't decided it was an _awesome _time to raid their picnic.

"What's up, girls, morning!" greeted a perky Natsu at the sight of food. The boy thinks with his stomach and didn't conclude that his intrusion was the slightest bit rude. Besides, what's better than breakfast? The answer; seconds. "Do I smell bacon sandwiches? Mind if I join?"

Erza glared at her junior and smacked his shoulder when he grabbed two sliced of bacon sandwiches, a plate of _omelette du fromage _(omelet with cheese), a vanilla cupcake and a cup of hot chocolate without permission and stuffed it down his throat. "Yes, we _do _mind, moron!"

"That was uncalled for, Natsu-San." Bisca tsked.

Mirajane frowned and clicked her sharp tongue. "We didn't make this for you, Natsu-_Kun_, it's a girls _only_ picnic." She hence the word 'Kun'.

"Du ue want tit back?" the salmon haired rebel question, cheeks bloated like a chipmunk's.

Lucy made a face. "Eww! No, it's already covered with your saliva!"

Cana bellowed a drunk laugh as she nibbled on her sausage, Levy on the other hand, shook her head in disapproval while Wendy was the only one sane and smiled at her senior's goofiness.

Natsu swallowed the food clogged up in his mouth before scanning the rest of the group. The lifted himself up and began counting the amount of females sitting in front of him with his fingers. "-five, six, seven …" He crinkled a brown before announcing. "Wait, someone's missing but I can't put my finger on _who_ is missing."

"Hello, Natsu-San." Juvia's face suddenly popped up, upside down as she swung back and forth on the tree branch, still stuck after several abdomen push-ups to position herself on the low cut branch properly.

Natsu's eyes widen, he let out a frighten yell before he staggered back a few steps behind at the sudden ninja attack. "Juvia! What the _fu-_" At that point, the pinkette tripped over a stone and fell on his bottom. "OUCH!"

"Idiot!" Erza raged, her scarlet hair seemed to be lit up by angry crimson flames. "You almost swore in front of Wendy!"

Several strings of laughs echoed.

Lucy, being the _awesome_ best friend she was, clutched onto her stomach as her other hand was balled into a fist, smacking the ground hard. "Hahaha, Natsu! You sh- You should have seen your face!" The blonde re-acted Natsu's wild moment before letting out more fits of giggled.

Juvia covered her mouth with both hands as if she was trying to shut the noise up from the screaming Natsu. "Oh My Gosh, Natsu-San, I'm so sorry!"

"Damn straight, woman!" Natsu interjected, rubbing his sore butt. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"N-No! I just-"

"Juvia," Erza spoke, looking up at her bat-position friend. "I think you should get down first and then comfort him."

The bluenette nodded and flipped herself off the branch, she somersaulted through the air but before she could land safely on the ground, she kicked the wounded pinkette on the head by accident -who was sitting cross-legged nearby- causing Juvia to lose balance and the two of them to land on the dirt covered floor hard.

"OWW!" both pink and blue haired Fairy Tail Academy students wailed.

"Gyah! Juvia, are you trying to assassinate me or something?!" the so-call kick boxing teen whined.

Juvia winced at the pain but quickly rushed over to the kicked victim. "I'm sorry! IamsorryIamsorryIamsorryIams orry IamsorryIamsorry," she chanted, rubbing Natsu's head.

A loud chuckle broke Juvia's 'IamsorryIamsorry' string.

Gray pressed 'stop' on his iPhone before waving it around at Natsu. "I got that all on video!"

Natsu gasped. "You ass!"

"Nincompoop, control your language!" Erza warned a threatening finger.

The raven-head teen slipped his phone back into his pocket and flashed Juvia a thumbs up. "Good job, Ju, you made Natsu look like a bigger idiot than he already is!"

"Gray-Sama, that's mean!" the swim captain flushed rose pink when he had called her 'Ju', a random and rare occasion. "Natsu-San is hurt and-"

"I AM _STILL_ IN PAIN!"

Juvia stopped rubbing Natsu's head and gave a quick kiss on the injured spot.

Lucy gapped at the sudden action but then she remember last summer when Juvia had pulled out a dare from the dare jar. The bluenette had to kiss the first person who greeted her good morning on the first day of school. Thinking back, Lucy remembered Natsu did wish Juvia good morning, well, it was actually, "What's up, girls, morning!" and technically, Juvia is a girl but … Now the blonde was confused, she couldn't figure out if Juvia had remembered the dare or had just pecked her idiotic male best friend out of pity.

"Oh gross, cooties!" the cat owner teen remarked and tried to escape from Juvia's head lock.

Gray rolled his eyes while the rest of the girls gave a giggle fit laugh.

"Grow up, flame brain." The ice hockey captain teased. "I bet if Juvia kissed me on the head, I wouldn't mind."

Juvia blushed, her face burned into scarlet red colour as she continued to rub Natsu on the skull harder than normal which the pinkette claims she was trying to rip his hair off his scalp.

Bisca sent a sly look to Cana and Levy who passed in on to Lucy and Erza.

"Oh, we can arrange that!" Mirajane clapped her hands, happily. "All you have to do is say 'Good morning, Juvia!'. And it'll be done."

"Mirajane-San!" Juvia squealed in embarrassment.

The fun would have lasted longer if the bell hadn't suddenly chimed, telling the teachers, students and staff members that it was time for assembly.

"Well, time flies, doesn't it." Bisca sing-song, tossing her green hair back. "Maybe you'll get a chance to kiss Gray-San another time, Juvia-San."

"Bisca-San!" If possible, Juvia's face flashed to seven different shades of red before she felt woozy and the need to faint.

Gray chuckled at the greenette's comment, he never knew Bisca was so mischievous. "Come on," he grabbed his best frienemy by the collar of his neck and dragged him to the school hall backwards. The pinkette protested and claimed he could walk properly but Gray was having too much fun pulling him.

Levy smiled and whispered to Lucy; "Ne, jealous?"

The taller book lover rolled her brown eyes and poked her short, petite friend. "In your dreams."

2 minutes passed leaving the leftover food, dishes and picnic blanket all packet before the eight girls ran to the assembly, fearing they would get an earful from Coach Aquarius who was patrolling the halls.

* * *

**Fun Facts**

Natsu was originally made the basketball captain but then the author changed Natsu's position to the kick-boxing captain as Natsu had seem short -or the shortest among the male characters- LOL! She also got inspired by one of the manga covers by Hiro Mashima himself.

* * *

**Whoa, been 2 months since I update this story. Haha, sorry bout that, been busy. Anyway, decided to put **'Fun Facts'** for every chapter, I also added a **'Fun Fact'** for the prologue.**

**The chapter where Juvia had receive the **_**'Kiss the first person who greets you good morning' **_**dare is to be written in **_Slumber Party Tales_**, a short sequel I'm working on.**

**Please do not hesitate to correct my grammar and spelling!**

**Oh and please review! Thanks!**

* * *

**Special thanks to these people for reviewing on the earlier chapter;  
**

**Moon's Smile**

**superduperizee**

**Rose Tiger**

**Sarapyon **

**bobobear2657**

**ivory9elektra11fullbuster **

**MishaHeartfiliaFullbuster**

**koic5555**


	3. Videos

Hello my fellow readers! Please correct my grammar and spelling errors. Thank you and enjoy

* * *

** Fairy Tail Academy Dilemma **

**Chapter Two; Videos**

* * *

The school hours started off pretty well after assembly. Like normal Principal Makarov Dreyar welcomed them with open arms, made a speech that practically bore the entire student body to death, which is rare as he's always full of energy and life, however, a principal's a principal and they have their I'm-going-to-drone-on-and-on-while-you-listen-to-my-boring-speech days, and the ordinary stuff schools always did when it was the first day; introduction of teachers (old and new), rules that were ment to not be broken (obviously ignored by the rule-breakers) and more speeches made my the teachers.

A few minutes passed and assembly finally ended with yet another speech by Erza Scarlet, the first female student council president of Fairy Tail Academy, then the school song played and students sang their school anthem that were memorized by heart.

The first bell rang and students scrambled to their classes.

Students of class 5B were appointed to Professor Gildarts, who was a slacker-teacher, yet a great educator when motivated, assigned his students to some-what _'chillax'._ A _great _way to start of the year for determining his students!

"Hey, guys, come here," Gray signaled his friends to come closer.

The boys (Natsu, Gajeel, Alzack, Loke and Elfman) inched closer towards the raven head.

"What is it, Gray, my man?" Loke questioned, grabbing a seat next to his best friend as he pushed his shades up the bridge of his nose.

"I want to show you guys Natsu's embarrassing moment," Gray smirked as he unlocked his iPhone and proceeded to press his touch sensitive screen.

Natsu gapped at Gray. "Damn it, Gray! You're always taking shitty videos of me!"

"That's not true," said Gray casually, not looking up. "I have tons of other videos of us; you, Loke, Alzack, Elfman, the girls, our seniors, our teachers – You get it, et cetera,"

It was true. Gray's iPhone contained many videos of his friends from Erza Scarlet's great kendo match to the girls' cheerleading practice to Natsu's continuously whacky moments and last summer's event where Lisanna had returned to Magnolia from Edolas as she was given a scholarship to enter a brainy all girl's school.

Lisanna had unfortunately picked Natsu's ridiculous dare from the dare jar and had to perform the Korean dance _Oppa Gangnam Style. _The light haired girl had first refused to do it, so Erza being Erza, forced everyone to do it with her. Along with the dare, the event had to be video taped and much to everyone's embarrassment, they had to be caught on video.

Cana and Evergreen had somehow wormed their way out followed by Erza since she was the so-call _director_ though Cana was seen in the first shot shuffling in the playground sand area while Erza was in the background at some parts. Of course the video was not 100% exact since there were some rather inappropriate parts and some parts just couldn't be copied. Like for instance, when Psy the famous K-pop star was walking down the red carpet with two hot girls, it instead was replaced by Lisanna (who was playing Psy's role) walking down the Fairy Tail Academy school hallway with her arms sling around Natsu and Gray (since they had interrupted the girl's only slumber party and had to deal with the fact that they were in the gig), all three had to wear dark shades and were trashed with confetti which later had to be cleaned up. Some scenes like the weird humping parts were changed with each and every one of the sleep over party guest doing the horse dance move, once again wearing shades.

Some of the students who did not participate on the eventful night at Lucy's house, wanted to join the fun. Loke for example wanted to play the part of the 'rich girl' who Psy met at the train station. The ginger made a catch and was willing to call up some of his fan girls who were good dancers to swing their hips in the background as he and Lisanna tangoed to the rhythm. Alzack and Jellal, Erza's boyfriend who was enrolled in Paradise Academy, Romeo, the Thunder God Tribe, Jet and Droy, and other Fairy Tail Academy student also joined the dance.

The summer holiday was actually fun due to Natsu's stupid little dare that made them spend more time with each other. Gray wasn't exactly ecstatic over the fact that he was evolved to do the silly video but he didn't mind being paired up with Juvia to do some paired up dances, after all, Natsu and Lucy, Romeo and Wendy, Gajeel and Levy, Jellal and Erza, Elfman and Evergreen, and Alzack and Bisca, had to do their part too when Loke and Lisanna were centered to dance, the rest of the video was a group dance anyway.

Needless to say, the raven head's phone was filled with bloopers and cut out scenes of their dance practice, the stunts done by the cheerleaders who did cartwheels and flips, the part where Coach Aquarius burst into the pool and stressed that if anyone (A-N-Y-O-N-E) even dared to leak a drop of pee in the pool, he or she would be cleaning the pool for the rest of the school year, it was a good thing Juvia was the swim team captain and had a tight bond with the hot headed bluenette teacher.

Gray's train of thought were drawn to a halt when he heard the sound of his male friends laughing. He blinked and turned towards his iPhone screen only to realize they had just watched Natsu falling to the ground after Juvia's 'ambush'.

"Damn, flame-brain, you're a wuss!" Gajeel laughed and pointed to Gray's screen.

The pinkette frowned. "Shut up, iron head!"

Another chorus of chuckled were stringed followed by Gray's recorded laugh on the video.

Soon the video ended. Gray slipped his phone back into his pocket and tilted his chair in a relax manner.

"MAN!" Elfman exclaimed. "That video was manly!"

"So, Gray, since when did you like Juvia?" Loke asked, a smirk was plastered on his face.

Gray snorted and rolled his dark eyes. "She's just s friend, Loke."

"Sure," the lady killer chimed, rolling the word endlessly. "You're beginning to act like a flirt, man."

The spiky haired teen raised his brow.

Him? Gray Fullbuster? A flirt?

"It's true," Alzack spoke up, running a hand through his shortly cut hair. "When I first saw the video earlier, I thought it was weird since you actually wanted to film Juvia hanging upside down from a tree."

"But I always video tape random stuff." Gray pointed out, ignoring Natsu's comment about Gray's real intention to look at Juvia's underwear.

"Yeah," Alzack replied unconvinced. "But you were cheering for her."

Gray rolled his eyes. "Whatever. If you think I'm a flirt then maybe I should stop hanging out with Loke so much." Gray really didn't want to distant himself from his best friend but if Loke's lady killer characteristic were rubbing off on him then maybe he should hang with the other guys, maybe Jellal or Gajeel, certainly not Natsu since he didn't want to become a flaming idiot like his frienemy.

"Alzack, stop ruining our bromance!" Loke half-scolded, half-joked. "Just because you're not as tight as us, doesn't mean you get to ruin our awesome friendship." The ginger continued to roll on his joke.

"I am not!" Alzack laughed. "At least I have a stable girlfriend,"

"Please," Loke snorted. "Bitches love me,"

"Bitches with AIDs." Alzack muttered loudly.

Gajeel smirked in amusement and Natsu howled with fits of laughter while Gray chose to ignore the situation and Elfman - He trumpeted another yell; "That's not manly!"

"What's not manly?" Lucy questioned in a snappy voice, the boys loudness were being a real pest. She wanted to have girl-talk with her girl-friends.

"Your face," Natsu splat and fell back on mad laughter at the AIDs joke.

If only Erza were here, she could control the boys but unfortunately, she was a year older and was in the upper class, along with Mirajane and Thunder God Tribe.

"That's rude, Natsu," Levy spoke, putting down her _The_ _Hunger Games _novel.

The pinkette was still busy snorting with glee, he was so enlighten in the joke that he now resembled a restarted seal, clapping his hands as no noise escaped his mouth. However, he managed to mouth _Sorry _a couple of times as he rolled on the floor.

Gray cringed in disgust. The floor was filthy, it was the first day of school, meaning not a single soul has dare to touch much less clean the classroom floor.

"Gray-Sama, what is Natsu-San giggling at?" Juvia asked, corking her head to the side, observing the pink-headed boy pound his fist on the ground.

Elfman interrupted their conversation with a loud scream; "GIGGLING IS NOT MANLY!"

"Something about Loke sleeping with girls who have aids."

"I do not sleep with AID-ed bitches!" Loke protested, frowning, his knitted eyebrows visible behind his purple shades.

Gray shrugged. "No one said you were."

"That's not a very nice thing to laugh about," Lucy sigh, the blonde sometimes think that her pinkette best friend was childish and inappropriate.

"It's not true either," Loke huffed under his breath hotly.

The raven-head rolled his eyes. "Dude, I was kidding."

The playboy pretended to not hear his friend. Gajeel, no longer interested with the conversation, went to take a nap on his desk.

"Anyway," Gray tried to let the situation slide. "Wanna watch today's video?"

"You made a video?" Cana questioned, adjusting herself from her slump position on her desk.

"Not exactly, it's just a video of Juvia-"

Cana cooed while Juvia's face lighted up, the other girls twinkled with excitement.

"-falling on Natsu," the hockey player finished, crushing the girls' hopes of something between Gray and Juvia though Juvia herself was still looking hopeful.

Cana dumped herself on her desk again, then Lucy and Levy continued their debate on Katniss's love interests while Bisca who was never in the conversation, went to talk to her boyfriend, Alzack. The only remaining person who wanted to watch the video was Juvia.

"I want to watch the video, Gray-Sama," said the blunette.

"Sure," Gray pulled up a chair so she could sit beside him. "See it from a watcher's perspective."

Juvia's orange cheerleading skirt brushed up against Gray's uniform pants. "Okay," she replied happily, glad she could spend time with her crush.

Gray played the video half-way throuhg before he remembered an important topic. "Oh yeah, are you feeling better Juvia? You fell off a tree after all,"

"I'm fine," Juvia answered, watching herself kick Natsu on the video. "Natsu-San was there to cushion my fall after all."

The spikey haired teen chuckled. "Yeah, he's an excellent pillow for falling cheerleaders."

The swimmer-cheerleader slapped her crush's arm playfully. "Gray-Sama," she scolded.

"I'm joking," another chuckle escaped from his lips.

Smiles were spread on the two as they continued to watch old videos on Gray's iPhone, reflecting memories and making comments until the class ended, uninterupted by anyone, not even Natsu.

Little did the two know, they were being silently watched and secretly video taped by Lucy and the rest of the gang.

Though the morning wasn't exactly flashly, with cheerleading practice being canceled, Juvia falling from a tree and landing on Natsu, Loke and Alzack fighting about bitches with AIDs, it was a good start for the seemingly two _love birds._

* * *

**Fun Fact(s)  
**

Gray was originally given a motorcycle for the "Fairy Tail Academy Dilemma" series but then was given a rusted up Toyota in "The Summer I Changed", the author's Gruvia one-shot. The author never really thought of the aspect of a 17-year-old orphan (Gray) living in his school hostel to be able to afford and pay for 2 vehicles, an iPhone, his rent, food, water, bills, gas money, etc. After all, Gray only supports himself with his pay from his part-time job as a cashier in a ice-cream shop called _The Penguin_ located in _Seashell Cove_ a water park. It makes no sense, really, but the author just figured it would be easier if the idea of extra money came from Gray's bank account that was cashed in by his adopted single-mother, Ur, before she died.

_Oppa Gangnam Style _is popular even in Malaysia (the country where the author is staying) and there is a popular video called _Orang Sabah Style _ which is also quite popular (Sabah is the author's homeland)

* * *

**Author's Note  
**

I apologize for the absence but I've been busy lately with school but now it's the holidays so, I have time to read and write and enjoy myself plus do some studying for next year so I'll do better for the biggest exam of my life, let's just say it's like NEWTS in _Harry Potter _and I have to get as many OWLS as possible and not get any fails.

Also, I recently spilled coffee on my laptop so I have to press extra hard on some buttons like the _space bar_, _shift _and the letters Z-M. That's kind of an issue but at least I get a whiff of coffee every time I type something ^^"

I'm here in my hometown now, I'm extremely jet-lagged plus I'm sort of busy too, taking care of my grandma who has liver cancer. She won't live long, I expect here to pass away next year or so, not a very good start. I want to spend time with her, but I really don't know how to get a connection with her or start a conversation up as she's half-deaf.

My relatives think I'm being rude and selfish for not saying much to her, but honestly, I can't bare the idea of my grandma leaving us. I lost my kitten, Cheddars, a few weeks ago. It practically killed me inside. And that was just my _cat_! The single thought of one of my _family members_ passing away is beyond imaginable. I'm not very good with words, that is, when I'm talking, but when I'm writing, _poof-poof, _whole new world! I just wish they'd stop judging me. I'm already judged by people at school just because I'm a mix race which is partly stupid, but, _bah, _as long as I'm not bullied badly, I don't mind. A chance would be nice though.

Anyway, I just wanted to share some info with you guys, sorry for rambling. Please correct my errors, thank you.

Help support and make my day by giving comments on my some-what 'entertaining' stories.

* * *

**A _VERY SPECIAL thank you to these people bellow for reviewing on the previous chapter_  
**

**SakuraIchigoDark**

**Miasmatic**

**superduperizee**

**JuviaIce**

**Moon's Smile**

**bobobear2657**

**counterfactuals**

**mimi317**

**Fullbusterrulesmyheart**

**ivory9elektra11fullbuster**

**aznpride16xx**

**Rose Tiger**

**Marysa**

**fairy tail nalu**

and

an unnamed 'Guest' , who proved that you don't have to have a user ID just to comment.


End file.
